A runway incursion at an airport includes an aircraft entering a runway without prior approval by an air traffic controller (e.g., tower controller). This may be the result of pilot error or miscommunication between the pilot and the controller. At busy airports, this is a dangerous situation that can result in aircraft accidents when the offending aircraft is hit by another aircraft that is landing or taking off. There is a burden on the controller to monitor all ground traffic to attempt to prevent runway incursions. However, controllers do not have adequate tools to rapidly detect and correct these situations.